


Sneaking around

by endlesshitty



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Modern day Slash | Saul Hudson, Oral Sex, Present day Slash | Saul Hudson, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: i’ve requested so much from you already but you’re my favourite writer right now and i love that you’re doing frisky fridays/smutty saturday’s 🤷🏻♀️ so kickin of this (very late) frisky friday or (very early) smutty saturday, how about a secret relationship with present day slash where there’s a bit of an age gap with the reader so they sneak off to hook up because they’re kind of worried about how their relationship will be perceived. if you’re not comfortable writing this, i totally get it💖
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664467
Kudos: 15





	Sneaking around

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anon on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

So, Y/N’s father worked as a roadie for Not In This Life Time tour and she took that as an opportunity to go with him and see what life on the road was like, considering she wanted a work in the industry herself.

She had been with her him, helping him make sure everything was in the right place for sound check, when loud chatter coming from the sides of the stage caught her attention.

Axl, Duff and Slash walked up to them, greeting her father, who promptly introduced her.

“This is Y/N, my daughter.”

On the outside, Y/N looked calm and composed. On the inside, she was losing her shit. They were Guns n’ fucking Roses!

When younger Y/N had spent her teenage years listening to their music, either their work as a band or solo, and had developed quite a crush on Slash.

Over the years it seemed to have died out a little but now, standing by his side and observing his details closely, that crush came back a hell of a lot stronger…

Strong enough that he was the only thing in her mind for the rest of the day. Slash and the things she had dreamed of doing with him, to him or have him doing to her while she was younger.

She could feel herself blushing while she now watched the soundcheck, imagining what those experienced fingers would be able to do to her.

“God. _Stop thinking about that!_ ” She mumbled, moving her eyes to the other band members.

The rest of the days she worked with him had been torturous. Her dad had asked her to help around and she would end up being the one to grab some coffee or water or whatever the band needed.

That meant that she had got to talk to Slash a lot more times than she thought she would.

She had done her best to hide the lust towards him. She swore she did, but somehow, Slash had caught up on the details and that’s probably how they ended up in this situation.

Y/N had mentioned in one of their conversations that she’d always wanted to learn how to play guitar but had pushed that wish aside to focus on school and find herself a job. So Slash, being the amazing soul he was, offered to give her a few lessons.

They had been 30 minutes into the second lesson and it had been going smoothly, until they came to a transition between notes that Y/N’s fingers simply refused to make.

Slash smiled comprehensively when she let out a small, frustrated sigh. “Don’t think too much about it, it won’t help.” He said, setting his own guitar down and going to stand behind the chair she was in. He leaned down, placed his arms around her and his hands over hers, moving her fingers to the correct position.

They had both felt her body grow stiff and how her breath got more shallow.

She could feel his breath on her neck, lips dangerously close to her skin, making goosebumps erupt all over her body.

“You’re okay Y/N?” He asked, playing naïve, while he let his hands move from her own to her waist. It sure as hell didn’t look like a place where his hands would go casually, given the position they were in, but Y/N definitely wasn’t complaining.

She didn’t answer him though. Her head turned slightly towards his, her eyes searching his dark ones for a moment before dropping to his lips.

The only reason he didn’t immediately seize the opportunity was because he was afraid. Were the signs really there was he just a ridiculously desperate old man in need of attention? If he wasn’t misreading the signs, how would people react if they found out? Would they have to sneak-

His train of thought was stopped by her lips on his. He immediately kissed back, moving his mouth in a slow pace, and opening it when he felt her tongue brush against his lips.

They kissed until the position he was in grew too uncomfortable. He broke the kiss and got up, pulling her guitar from her lap and dragging her to the couch he had been sitting in.

He sat down and pulled her to his lap, eagerly connecting their lips again.

“ _Slash? Were are you man, it’s time for soundcheck._ ” Duff’s voice echoed in the hallway and they immediately sprung apart.

When Duff came in, Y/N’s and Slash’s lips were still a red, though hers were far more noticeable. The blond eyed them carefully, settling for giving his band mate a questioning look, which Slash ignored as he picked up his beloved Les Paul and walked out of the room, telling Duff to hurry up for soundcheck.

Duff didn’t feel like he was in a place to judge, so he walked out of the room as well, leaving behind a breathless and extremely wet Y/N.

[…]

The sneaking around had been going on all the tour. She had traveled around with them and her father and the escapes grew more frequent and more intense.

Intense to the point where Slash would get hard pretty quickly if she happened to be wearing something that hugged her body in all the right places. Like the leather skirt and the top she had been wearing for today’s show.

The clothes were not the most practical ones for a roadie, but she was well aware of the effect they had on the guitarist, so she made the effort to work in them just to tease him.

As the band got ready for that night’s show, Slash pulled her into his dressing room, pressing her up against the closed door.

“You look so good baby…” He said, running a hand down her body. “Such a pretty little tease.” He groaned, attaching his lips to hers.

His right hand sneaked between her legs, cupping her warm pussy to find it bare.

“Such a dirty slut aren’t you baby?” He smirked, pulling away from her.

Y/N smirked back. “All for you.”

His hands began to ran up her arms until the tangled in her hair. “Can’t go on the stage like this can I?” He asked, pressing his hard cock against her thigh. “You know I’ll make it up to you.”

Y/N smirked before sinking to her knees.

[…]

With a post-show high running through his veins, Slash looked around for Y/N as soon as he left the stage.

He found her already waiting for him in his dressing room, fully naked.

“What would you have done if someone else walked in here?” He smirked, pushing her down on the couch and placing himself between her legs.

“I would have gotten us into a hell of a trouble.” She smirked, spreading herself invitingly.

Slash chuckled before he lowered his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled until it was a shade of red he considered okay and then moved to the other one. When he was finished, his mouth began to leave a trail of bites until he reached her pussy.

There, his mouth quickly attached itself to her clit, sucking and licking the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Fuck! Oh fuck Slash!” She cried out, writhing pathetically below him.

He allowed her to move her hips against his face, chasing her pleasure like an animal in heat.

He brought one of his hands up and thrusted two fingers inside her, making her cry out loudly.

“You gotta be quiet baby. Everyone will know what I’m doing to you if you keep that up.” He said, moving his fingers over her g-spot.

“I’ll be quiet Slash. I promise! Just please…” She begged, tangling her hands in his curls.

Slash smirked before moving his mouth to her body again. Her precious loud moans had turned into small whimpers and cries, with the occasional moan of his name slipping out.

He ate her out like she was his last meal and not too long after, she was ready to cum.

“I’m coming… Slash… Fuck!” She moaned, tugging at the strands of his hair.

The sentence seemed to fuel his fire. Redoubling his efforts, she soon came against him, no longer able to hold herself back and full on screaming his name so anyone and everyone heard.

He gently coaxed her down from her high and let her tired body rest on the couch. He sat down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, opening his arms as soon as she moved closer to cuddle his side.

“I should get dressed and leave. Someone might come in…” She mumbled, looking up at his eyes.

Slash kissed her forehead. He wished they didn’t have to sneak around, but they didn’t want to have to deal with everyone’s judgement. “Meet me in the morning in my hotel room okay?” He smiled, kissing her lips.

“Okay.” She smiled too, getting up and fixing herself up.


End file.
